The present invention relates generally to a package, and more particularly, to a stackable semiconductor device package, and related methods of manufacture and assembly.
Current computer and signal processing systems are typically very complex and include a number of highly integrated semiconductor chips mounted on one or more printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards typically include contacts that mate with corresponding contacts on the chip packages and electrical traces that provide electrical connections between contacts of different chips on the board or to external elements, such as power supplies, data input and output points, or even other circuit boards.
Market forces often require that consumer or other electronic products, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, lap tops, etc, not only include more features, but be implemented in even smaller product sizes. This poses a number of serious problems for system designers.
Smaller products necessarily mean the circuit board or boards inside the product need to be smaller. With smaller boards, there is less real estate to xe2x80x9cstuffxe2x80x9d with integrated circuits. This problem is only exacerbated when new functionality requires the addition of more chips to the system.
A package, a method of making and a method of assembly of packages for semiconductor chips are disclosed. The package includes a die attach pad on which a semiconductor die is mounted. A first lead is electrically connected to the semiconductor die. Packaging material encapsulates the semiconductor die. The package has opposed sides, and the lead is exposed at the first and second sides. The exposed lead on the first and second sides allows the package to be stacked or assembled so that the leads of an adjacent pair of packages are in electrical contact.
The method of making the semiconductor packages includes forming a piece of electrically conductive material to form a die attach pad and at least one lead associated with the die attach pad. A semiconductor die is mounted on the die attach pad. An electrical connection is made between the semiconductor die and the lead. A package is formed by encapsulating the semiconductor die, connection and pad, with the lead exposed at opposite sides of the package.